


Knee Pads

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi has a thing for Bokuto's knee pads, Blushing, Bokuaka - Freeform, Cuuuute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Lovers, M/M, Sexy Time, Teasing, awwwwe, bokuto strong, spontaneous love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: Bokuto promised to walk Akaashi home, but then their kiss goodbye became a little more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for @mookie000 on Tumblr for their post about Akaashi having a thing for Bokuto's knee pads!!! Hope you all like it!!

His lips were soft, pressed against Akaashi’s, gulping in his breath with every hitch. His fingers roamed the small of his back, leaving trails of heat on his skin, pushing up on his jersey. The practice had run late, but even so Bokuto promised to walk him home, but then the kiss at the door became hot, their hearts began to race faster and their fingers became enthralled with the feeling of each other's hair.

The door had already been unlocked, and Akaashi’s parents were out for the weekend, Bokuto was tired but he was still strong, Akaashi didn’t touch the floor, didn’t leave Bokuto’s arms until he laid beneath him on the bed. His jacket came off first, the fabric swishing as it hit the floor. Their shirts slipped over their heads, and Akaashi could feel Bokuto’s breath on his chest, between his kissed and the echo of his breath. Their shoes were at the door. Bokuto moved down Akaashi’s body, removing more and more clothes until they laid bare together, but when he went to remove his knee pads Akaashi nearly shouted. The lights were still off.

“No, leave them on,” He says, pushing Bokuto’s hand away from the kneepads.

“But they’ll get in the way.” Akaashi sits upright on the bed. He pushes back on Bokuto’s shoulders feeling the vibrations of his heart on the surface of his skin.

“No, they won’t.” The light’s were still off, concealing the fine rose that tinted Akaashi’s cheeks. He reaches down, sliding a finger under the rim of the kneepad.

“I- I like them,” Akaashi whispers close to Bokuto’s ear, nipping at his earlobe. Bokuto’s breath hitches and Akaashi laughs a sharp giggle that echoes in their silence. They press their lips together again, leaving the kneepads on, and moving on to the rest of their clothes, their skin progressively getting closer, touching more, until nothing clings to them but their own lust and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A COMMENT AND KUDOS!!!!!
> 
> Tumblr: http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
